A Mysterious Young Lady and His Love
by hpfantic
Summary: An odd muggle that lives in Harry's neighborhood:She finds the wizarding world fasinating, Knows who Voldemort is, how he got the scar, how his parents died, and she might even know more...Harry discovers love and its the 6th yr. at Hogwarts. R&R!


**Hiya guys! I've decided to write another fanfiction but i'll also update the other one as i proceed to complete this one. I would greatly appreciate it if you would take ur time and review my story, I always love hearing from my readers. This Fic is dedicated to HBP...it was a GREAT book and i hope to read the seventh a.s.a.p but i dont want the series to end heh. Well, I hope you enjoy this fan fiction:o)**

**Disclaimer: I donut own Harry Potter, anything that you donut recognize from the books are obviously made up by me but other than that..its all...jo rowling.

* * *

**

A dark haired boy in his late teens strolled down the street of Magnolia Crescent as the day had almost come to an end. Harry settled himself in the one and only swing left in the playground and brushed his hands against his both of his arms as the chill surrounded him. It was slowly but surely getting dark minute by minute and there were no sign of people around the neighborhood except a couple here and there who were getting ready to head home. Harry saw a little girl and her parents disappear around the corner of the street and went into deep thinking. Only if his parents were alive, he'd be the luckiest kid out of all. He didn't like being famous or being called "The Boy Who Lived" or "The Chosen One" all he wanted was a normal life like any Hogwart's student. The neighborhood was quiet as can be, but Harry remained where he was still deep in thoughts. Why did HE have to be the one, why couldn't it just be Neville, y HIM? He hated it when people overreacted seeing his scar or even himself. Harry remained motionless and tried his best to stop breathing so all he could hear was the cool wind and someone's footsteps coming closer and closer to him. He jumped with fright and gasped for breath when he felt a cold hand touch his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm truly sorry I didn't mean to frighten you or anything...sorry," said the girl who Harry recognized immediately. She had straight dark brown hair and dark brown beady eyes, she was quite pretty for a muggle and looked almost the same age as Harry. He had seen her peering out of her windowsill whenever Harry passed by. Had she found out that he wasn't a normal human, but a wizard? No, muggles wouldn't know a thing about the magical world, unless one of their parents were a wizard/witch... "Hi, I'm Alexis Weatherwoods."

"Oh, hey I'm Harry-."

"Harry Potter, I know. Nice to meet you."

"...Nice to meet you too. How exactly did you know my name?"

"Oh...well, I've read about you..."

"Read about me? Where?"

"Which Weekly"

"Wait...so your telling me, that you're a witch?" He didn't know any witches or wizards around here except Mrs. Figg who was a squib and Mundugus Fletcher whose a wizard but he got arrested a few months ago accused of being a "death eater."

"No, I found that newspaper around this street a few days ago and I was reading about you, your picture was in there too so that's how I knew who Harry Potter was. So, you really are a wizard?"

"Yeah..." Harry and Alexis started making their way home.

"That's amazing really. I was always interested in this witch/wizard stuff since I was 5, I always wanted to be a witch but people always used to say that there was no such thing as magic or witches but I always believed in it no matter what others said." Harry was startled to find out that Alexis wasn't like any other muggle who wasn't frightened of standing a few feet away from a real wizard and was in fact interested in the magical world. "So how exactly is the wizarding world like, for you?" Harry didn't have the slightest idea if she knew about Voldemort or not and wether it was safe to mention him.

"Er, very homelike"

"I believe it is, but isn't it kind of dangerous for you? I mean, because of that Voldemort after you?" Harry was indeed shocked to hear a muggle say "voldemort" but more so shocked to see that she wasn't afraid speaking of him.

"What exactly do you know about this voldemort?"

"Oh nothing really. Just that your parents died saving your life and he couldn't kill you and that's why you have that scar." Harry's hair ruffled because of the wind blowing to reveal a bolt like scar on his forehead. "My dad died when I was about 7, he got shot by these muggers one day. I really do miss him, don't you miss your parents?...you lost both of them." She faced Harry ready to hear his answer.

"Yeah loads. Just wish they were still alive...if I only had one day...only ONE day with them...I'd be so happy."

"Yeah...but I still have my mum. I do still miss my father though...wish he were alive for at least one day too." There was a moment of silence and then Alexis continued, "I'm off right here. See you later sometime."

"Ok, bye then" Harry saw Alexis walk off to her doorway and started walking a bit more down the street.

"Oh wait, Harry. Harry wait up."Alexis came back to where Harry was now, "Do you mind me borrowing your school books? Just for reading you know."

"Er, oh no...I don't mind..."

"Thanks, I'll come to number four tomorrow at 12am" She put on a broad smile and left Harry dumbstruck. And before harry could say anything she was gone. What were the Dursley's going to say to Harry if a muggle showed up in the house asking for Harry's school books? He'd be in trouble for sure and what was Which Weekly doing down on this street? Harry kept thinking over and over about what had just happened and had made his way to the Dursley's just about 5 minutes before Dudley stepped into the house.

Morning had arrived very quickly..."UP! UP U GET HARRY, COOK BREAKFAST. HURRY UP BOY," Howled Vernon Dursley's voice echoing through the whole house. Harry slowly got out of bed and soon made his way downstairs. Uncle Vernon was sitting on the table reading the newspaper while Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen cleaning up anything she found that wasn't clean to its best and Dudley sat in front of the television like usual. Harry started out his usual mornings cooking breakfast and this morning wasn't any different so in that case he started cooking as soon as possible so he wouldn't have to stay down here with the Dursleys for the morning.

"Boy your going to drop it...WATCH IT!" Roared Vernon's voice. "Go get me a cup of coffee too."

"Yes sir."Replied Harry. It was half past 10, quite late for Harry to wake up on usual mornings and uncle Vernon was showing it.

"BOY GIVE ME THAT CUP OF COFFEE NOW! It's quite late for making breakfast don't you think? Next time, you better be wake up early..new time...8:30am, enough time for what ever you do before you get down here and your making breakfast no later than 9:30am, and that's final." Explained Uncle Vernon.

"Yes sir." Harry was finally done with making breakfast and eating his own and went back upstairs into his bedroom where he usually spared his time.

Harry lay in his bed feeling too worked out everyday and not getting enough sleep. He wish he were at the Burrow with his friend, Ron and his loving family who actually cared about him unlike the Dursleys. The doorbell on number four privet drive rang and Harry stood up. He had forgotten about Alexis, Harry opened his bedroom door and peered down the stairs and saw Aunt Petunia get the door.

"Ah, Hello dear! How are you?" Asked Aunt Petunia.

"I'm fine," said Alexis.

"Why don't you come in and have some tea."

"Oh, Thank You." Once Alexis came into the room she was looking everywhere around the house and noted every detail she could possibly note.

"Come have a seat in the lounge, dear." Said Aunt Petunia while she closed the door.

She led Alexis into the living room and called out, "Harry. Harry, Come downstairs quickly." Harry quickly came downstairs and saw Alexis watch Harry go towards the kitchen, Harry smiled as he passed the lounge.

Not having the kitchen entrance way sound proof, Alexis heard every word Aunt Petunia and Harry were saying...

"Make 2 cups of tea, it's for the guest so do it quickly." Snapped Aunt Petunia.

"Yes ma'am" The kitchen doors propped open and Aunt Petunia came back into the lounge as Alexis smiled.

"Who is that?" asked Alexis, knowing that it was Harry.

"...Him? He's Harry." Replied Aunt Petunia.

"Your son?" Asked Alexis although she knew that Harry's parents had died.

"No, no...not my son. My son is very different He's taller, handsome, and he's very smart." Smiled Aunt Petunia in her gracious way.

Harry heard Aunt Petunia and muttered "...totally the opposite actually" while he took the tray of tea and into the lounge.

"Ah, I see." said Alexis.

"Have some tea, dear."Said Aunt Petunia.

"No, its alright I don't drink tea much. Thank You anyways." Said Alexis.

"No problem at all, Harry go get her some water then." Ordered Aunt Petunia.

"Yes." Said harry.

"No Harry, I'm fine Thank You." Smiled Alexis. Harry felt as if Alexis wasn't being honest...she had something in her voice that made Harry wonder why she was faking this.

"Mrs. Dursley do you mind me taking the tour of this house?" Asked Alexis.

"Oh no, take your time looking around. Just not that room back there by the bathroom upstairs if you don't mind" Aunt Petunia pointed at Harry's room and then said, "Harry, if you will show her around." Harry and Alexis headed up the stairs while Aunt Petunia kept a close lookout where the two were proceeding. He had shown every room upstairs except his own.

"Where's your room?" Asked Alexis.

"Oh er..." Harry led Alexis to the room Aunt Petunia had pointed to earlier and opened the door.

"Personally, I like this room out of all the others. So, where do you keep your spell books and stuff?" Questioned Alexis.

"In this trunk." Harry opened up the trunk and pulled out all of his school books and handed them to Alexis.

"Whoa, I always wanted to read these. Thanks a bunch Harry!"

"No problem." Alexis headed out his room but harry continued, "Wait, hide the books somewhere...if my aunt see's them, it's not going to go well."

"Oh, she's not a witch?" asked Alexis.

"No, she's not."

"None of the Dursleys?"

"None of them and they hate the magical world or any other person or thing considering it." Informed Harry.

"Oh I see...well then..." Alexis took her jacket off and wrapped all of the books in it although you could see most of it because of the huge size of the books.

Harry wanted to ask if Alexis was actually faking the scene in the lounge a few minutes ago, but he thought it was too dumb of a question to be asked or he was just imagining things and left it alone. Quickly Harry opened the front door of the house and let Alexis head home without Aunt Petunia noticing a thing.

A few minutes later Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen and asked, "Where did the sweet little girl go?"

"Oh she left ages ago." Said Harry.

Harry lay on his bed that night and gave more thought to who might have let the newspaper, Which Weekly out on the streets. The only one Harry could say that let the newspaper out on the street would be Mrs.Figg. Alexis Weatherwoods was a very strange muggle according to Harry. Could she be a spy on Harry, like Mrs.Figg was used as, long before? Or, Could she possibly have any kind of connection with the wizarding world? Or, Was she just a strange muggle?

* * *

**Once again i would greatly appreciate if you would take ur time and write a review, I always love hearing from my readers and i want to know if i should continue this story. Thank You for your time and cooperation :o) ReViEwS pLz! **


End file.
